I Love You
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: Three little words and they held so much power. Those three words together have made men and women commit suicide, cry, murder, and even live happily every after. A feeling so powerful there is a name for it in every language


**A/N: **So, I was cleaning out my documents on my desktop and ran across a one-shot I never posted on ff.n and thought, what they hey? This fic alternates POVs between Tommy and Jude; each break signifies a pov switch. I know I don't have to designate, but I thought it'd make it a bit easier to read.

**Please note:** this fic is 9 pages in my word doc, size 12, times font. If you intend to read the whole thing in one sitting, please allow the time to do so. **It's long**, but it's a good fic…at least, I think so.

**Dedication/Challenge**: This songfic was a challenge proposed by LJMD on the DLS message board. If it wasn't for her and Melissa hounding me to do this, it never would have been done.

**Source: **I own nothing. Song is I Love You by…Celine Dion…if I remember right.

* * *

**I Love you**

_I must be crazy now_

My mind reeled as I pulled back from the kiss. He leaned into me, trying to capture my lips once again but I couldn't let him. I couldn't let myself fall all over again and let my heart get broken.

So I left; I walked away from him. I left and went to clear my head. Away from him. Away from everyone.

_Maybe I dream too much_

Every night, I dream of him. Of what could be, of what I want to be. Sometimes, when we're alone in the studio together, writing songs or recording a new hit, I imagine that he loves me and that soft look in his eyes as he listens intently to me is because he loves me too.

_But When I think of you_

_I long to feel your touch_

When I close my eyes, I can imagine what it'd feel like to feel his hands on me; how it feels to be close to him; to kiss him. How perfect it feels when he pulls me in for a hug and his body is pressed against mine. It excites me and calms me all at the same time. I never knew it was possible feel that way about anyone before. His very presence is intoxicating and sometimes, I can barely breathe when we're alone together.

_To whisper in your ear_

_words_ _that are old as time_

I love you, Tom Quincy. That's what I long to say, to tell him. To show him.

_Words only you would hear_

I wanted to tell him. I was desperate to tell him. I've never loved anyone besides him. I'd never told another soul I loved them before; not Jamie, not Shay, not Speed. I want Tom to be my first…my only.

_If only you were mine_

-------------------------------------------------

_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you_

I watched with a heavy heart as she walked away from me and regret weighed heavily on my mind. I wish I could have realized this was love a long time ago; but I realize it's too late for that and I'll have to live with that regret.

_Should've made my move when you looked into my eyes_

Those beautiful blue eyes. The way the light always seemed to sparkle and reflect in them. The way I could see every emotion she was feeling…

I was an idiot not to see it before. An even bigger idiot for turning her away at 15…and once again at 16.

_Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do_

I don't know when I realized it, but I think deep down, I always knew it. We felt the same way about each other. It was love. Not family love or the love you grow out of but that ever-lasting, soul-healing, gut-retching, and painstakingly-wonderful love.

_And I'd whisper those words as you'd lie by my side_

_I love you, please say_

I love her. It hit me like a train wreck. I knew I cared for her. But love? I never knew what it was; let alone how it felt like.

_You love me too_

I need her to say it; I have to hear her say it.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and ran out of Darius' office in search for Jude. My Jude.

_These three words_

Three little words and they held so much power. Those three words together have made men and women commit suicide, cry, murder, and even live happily every after. A feeling so powerful there is a name for it in every language and each one just got more and more to the point and seemed more beautiful than the last.

_They could change our lives forever_

I looked around the studio for Jude, but I couldn't find her. I grabbed my keys from my desk and paused, a small smile playing at my lips and I began to write on a scrap piece of paper in case words failed me.

_And I promise you_

Something I never did before. I didn't promise because then I can't disappoint anyone but myself. And now…now I realized I wasn't just hurting myself anymore. I was hurting her too and that thought alone was enough to kill me.

_We will be together_

If she takes me. I was ready now and I hoped I wasn't too late as I rushed out to my Viper and sped off.

_Till the end of time_

_So today, I finally find the courage deep inside_

I pulled my car up to her house and put the Viper in park. I sat there a moment and took a deep breath. I was going to do it. I was going to tell Jude Harrison I loved her.

_Just to walk up to your door_

I made it to her doorstep. A place I've been so many times before. I felt my heart racing in my chest and I swore my palms were sweaty and I felt like a teenage going to see his crush for the first time. I never felt so nervous before in my life and I lifted my hand, which felt like lead and was heavier than I ever remembered it being; heavier than I thought possible and knocked awkwardly on the door.

The door opened seconds later and I felt my breath catch in my throat as I gazed at her.

_But my body can't move_

I froze. My mind seized to function and I just stared at her. My eyes taking in her beauty and her angelic like presence.

"Tommy?" She asked, frowning at me slightly and I still couldn't get my brain to operate.

_Just like a thousand times before_

--------------------------------------------------

I was surprised to see him standing at my door when I opened it. His blue eyes were softer than usual and…seemingly conflicted. He didn't say anything when I opened the door. He just…stared at me; almost like he was seeing me for the first time and I felt a feeling of unease wash over me.

_Then, without a word, he handed me this letter_

I took it from him, my eyes questioning. He seemed to have snapped himself out of his funk and he motioned for me to read it. I watched him uncertainly as my fingers unfolded the piece of paper. As I flipped it open, he shifted nervously and I looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile before turning my attention to the paper he had handed me, curiosity filling my veins.

_Read I hope this finds its way to your heart- it said_

I frowned slightly in confusion at the first line and I glanced into his eyes and I knew what it was about. I felt my heart skip a beat as I lowered my eyes back to it and continued reading his beautiful words, feeling my heart melt at each passing sentence.

_I love you,_

I thought as my eyes read over his scripted handwriting. My heartstrings tugged and I felt tears stinging my eyes.

_Please say, you love me too_

I looked up into his eyes, looking to see if the words he wrote were really meant for my eyes only.

T_hese three words_

Only three words, yet they meant so much.

_Could change our lives forever_

As I gazed into his azure eyes, I knew I could loose myself in them. Drowning forever in the depths of his gaze.

_And I promise you_

His hand reached up and caressed my cheek; his calloused fingers brushing so gently, and so lightly that I barely felt his touch. I closed my eyes, reveling in the sensation as he continued to drive me crazy with his touch.

_That we will always be together_

His lips brushed against mine, lightly, softly, lovingly; and I felt my knees grow weak and his arm circled around my waist, as if he sensed I needed the support to stay standing and I wrapped my arms around his neck to further stabilize myself.

_Till the end of time_

--------------------------------

_Well, maybe I_

My arms tightened my hold as I pulled her closer, reveling in the feel of her against me and of the sweet sensation of her soft lips touching mine.

_I need a little love yeah_

--------------------------------

_And maybe I_

As he pulled me closer to him, I deepened the kiss, putting more passion and emotion into it than I have ever done. He responded to me and kissed me back with equal passion and I felt my head grow light and I swore I was floating somewhere off in the distance; A princess and her prince living their fairy tale kiss; not just standing on my door step in the middle of suburbia, kissing my producer.

_I need a little care_

--------------------------------

_And maybe I _

_maybe you _

_maybe you _

_maybe you… _

--------------------------------

_Oh, you need somebody_

I pulled back from her, the need for oxygen becoming over whelming as my lungs burned uncomfortably. She kept her eyes closed for a moment after the kiss and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. I felt myself grinning; I probably looked like an idiot, but I couldn't help it. I just loved her so damn much that it didn't matter.

_Just to hold you _

Her eyes fluttered open and her eyes gazed questioningly into mine. My hands settled around her waist and I touched my forehead to hers, gazing directly into her confused eyes.

_If you do, just reach out_

Her arms traveled down from around my neck and steadied around my back, her hold loose, but tight enough I could still feel her hands just below my shoulder blades.

_And I'll be there_

--------------------------------

_I love you_

I thought again, gazing into his soft blue eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

_Please say_

I closed my eyes, feeling tears sting my eyes. God, I needed him to say it.

_You love me too _

_Please say_

He moved his head and I felt his lips touch my cheek. I felt a tear fall from my eyes and I wasn't sure if it was from the simple action or my own thoughts.

_You love me too_

I opened my eyes and he caressed my cheek, his thumbs wiping my tears away. His eyes were so soft, a look I had never seen before in anyone else's eyes before; let alone his, and I thought those very eyes would kill me with their loving-ness.

_Till the end of time_

He kissed my cheek again and whispered in my ear "Don't cry," his voice husky with emotion and it caused me to shiver.

_These three words_

Those three words neither of us could bring ourselves to say.

_They could change our lives forever_

Hopefully, for the better.

_And I promise you_

I felt more tears sting my eyes and I looked away from him. I could feel them falling down my face and I couldn't stop them anymore.

_That we will always_

His hand went under my chin and forced me to look at him. I sniffed slightly and he kissed me softly once more.

_Be together_

--------------------------------

I kissed her softly and pulled back. I hated to see her cry. It broke my heart every time and it killed me to know I was usually the reason behind her tears.

_Oh I love you_

"I love you Jude." I said in a tone I didn't recognize as my own. I finally said it. God help me, I was head over heels in love with this girl and I couldn't fight it anymore.

After I said those words…I never felt so free. So…at peace. I glanced into her eyes, a small smile playing at my lips. I did it. Relief flooded through my veins and I felt like a huge weight had finally been lifted from my shoulders.

_Please say you love me too_

She was staring at me, a shocked expression on her face and tears falling unchecked down her face.

"I love you," I said again, my voice quieter. "God Jude, I love you so much, it hurts." I confessed.

_Please Please_

I stared into her eyes, waiting for her answer, her rejection…anything.

_Say you love me too_

I didn't know what I'd do if she rejected me. Pushed me away and didn't love me as I loved her. She was…is my everything. She's the reason I get up in the morning. She's my reason to keep breathing; to live. She's my world. My everything.

_Till the end of time_

"Jude, say something," I said, feeling nervous at her lack of a response. Please girl, don't turn me away. I mentally pleaded with her.

_My baby_

"I love you too Tommy." She said, her voice breaking, tears running down her face, and I never thought she looked more beautiful in my life. I smiled at her and wiped the tears away from her cheeks and kissed her with everything I had. She didn't hesitate in responding and I don't think I ever felt happier in my life.

_Together, together forever _

_Till the end of time_

We both pulled back simultaneously, smiling at each other. I brushed some stray hairs from her face and placed them behind her ears and she smiled warmly at me.

"Dance with me." I told her, taking her hands and interlocking our fingers.

"We don't have any music." She stated, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Does it really matter?" I asked her as I twirled her around and pulled her back to me. She giggled at me and wrapped her other arm around me and I began leading us into a slow dance.

"You're crazy."

"You love me."

_I love you_

"That I do." She said, smiling at me and laying her head on my shoulder. I lay my head down on top of hers, a big smile on my face.

_I will be your light_

We continued to sway and dance around her porch to our own tune. I found myself beginning to hum an unknown song and she glanced up to me, her eyes shining and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

_Shining bright_

I twirled her one final time and pulled her back into me and I kissed her cheek once more.

"Tommy?"

"Hm?" I asked.

"What's next for us?" She asked and let my hand go and stepped back away from me. I wanted to pout, but I knew we needed to talk about it sometime. I honestly didn't have the answer to that question; all I knew was that I was sick of watching her date other guys.

"I don't know." I said honestly and she frowned at me and turned around with a scoff. "Jude, I want to be with you." I added hurriedly, placing a hand on her shoulder. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"Do you?"

"More than anything." I responded without a moment's hesitation.

_Shining through your eyes_

She turned around and smiled slightly at me.

"Me too." She said honestly, her eyes getting glossy with unshed tears. I smiled at her and pulled her into me and hugging her to me. She wrapped her arms around me and we just held each other.

_My baby_

I kissed her temple and lay my head on top of hers. We'd figure out the details later, but right now...

I pulled back from her and tilted her head up to look at me. Her eyes met mine and I bent down and kissed her once again.

_I love you_

**Fin**!


End file.
